Last Goodbyes
by Yackerandtincan
Summary: What will happen when the students of Anubis House graduate? Will old couples break up? Will new ones rise? Find out in Last Goodbyes...
1. Chapter 1

Last Goodbyes

It's the day before graduation in Anubis House. Emotions are running high here. Everyone is getting ready for their big day. At 1:00, they were allowed to get people to sign their yearbooks. "Slimeball, you were my first and only love. I can't imagine my life without you. Xoxo~ yacker" Jerome saw it. "Who knew that you actually had a good side, Trix!" "Shut up Jerome." "Fabian, I'm so glad that I was a part of sibuna with you. You guys really made my stay here enjoyable! ~KT "Willow, you will always be my little hedgehog! I love you! Squeee on ~Alfie" "Patricia, I know we didn't really get along this term but you will always be my best friend ~Joy" " Alfie, stay out of trouble, yeah! Zombies rule ~Jerome" "Mara, always remember that I'm the only guy you know that know pi, 3.14159~Fabian" Victor came out of Mr. Sweet's office. "Please report to the living room at the house immediately. Trudy has a surprise for you. They all ran back to the house. "Hey Guys"…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ahhhh, Amber you're back!" Joy said. "Trudy said that graduation was coming and I wanted to be here, plus I never really graduated from here so I'm graduating with you guys. Oh and one more surprise for you guys. She pulled something out from her pocket. "This is for the sibunas" she said to Fabian. Read it to them and go as it says and everyone will be happy, especially you! He brought the sibunas to his and Eddie's room. He took the message out of his pocket and read it. "In Mr. Sweet's office, there are keys to all the rooms in the school. Take the one that says 111 and go to that room and open the door. The even bigger surprise is in there." "Eddie can you get the key? We'll be wondering around the school so that no one knows that we are together. Text us when you have the key", Fabian said. They all rushed over to the school. Mr. .Sweet was in his office so Patricia made a distraction. "Mr. Sweet, someone is painting graffiti by the gym hallway. You better go quickly." "Thank you Ms. Williamson I will get right on it" Eddie ran inside the office to get the key. "Let's go" he texted Fabian Patricia, KT and Alfie. They met up at room 111 at the same time. "Are you ready?" as Fabian opened the lock. Inside was…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Nina!" everyone screamed! "What are you doing here?" Patricia asked. "It's graduation and Amber and I shared an apartment in New York so when she got the call that you guys were graduating and we haven't officially graduated so we came to see you guys!" "Well let's get back to the house! Everyone is wondering why we had to come back here. Patricia, Eddie, KT and Alfie went outside. "I really missed you Nina! You missed it, we woke up RFS and we defended this god thingy-" "All that can wait, this can't" And they shared a kiss that was long awaited for. "I missed you last term Fabian." And they ran to catch up with the others. When they got into the house, Patricia went into the living room first. "We have a really big surprise for you guys!" "C'mon in guys" Nina and others came in. "NINA!" everyone shouted. There was a lot of talk. Until they heard something. Not just anything. They heard gunshots….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Everyone quick get in the laundry room." Trudy said. Everyone was next to their boyfriend\girlfriend. "Slimeball, if anything happens, you know I love you right?" Patricia said in Eddie's ear. "Of course, yacker, I will love you forever." Eddie said to Patricia. "Fabian, I'm scared, I mean more than when I fell from the senet board last year." "Nina, everything will be fine, I will let them get me first." Videos were made to their parents and loved ones. They put all of their phones in a bin so their parents can see the videos if they don't make it. After about 20 minutes, Victor and Trudy gave the okay that the gunman was gone. All the girls went upstairs to show Nina and Amber their prom dresses. Patricia has a black one with a red ribbon around it. Mara had a light blue with white flowers on it. Willow had this amazing light pink dress. Joy had this purple dress with ruffles. KT had this green dress that was one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen. Then we heard Trudy say that it was dinner time. It was the last dinner they were going to have together in the Anubis House dining room. After dinner Amber said "Let's all sit around and talk about memories that we had here….."

**I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far! I got a lot of postitive feedback on instagram, and I want to thank you guys for that! If you have any ideas, you can always PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In the living room, we started to talk about our favorite memories. "Remember when Mr. Sweet actually allowed us to have fireworks at the party at the end of last term? Those were so cool!" KT said. "Yeah and remember when Mara became Goth for a day? That was really mad! Only I can pull that off" Patricia said. "Or the time I first met Patricia and she said that I was Eddie Kurger!" "IT'S FREDDIE KURGER!" everyone shouted at Patricia. "All right, all right, that was before I was actually happy in life because I didn't know how romantic he can be" "Get a room Williamson", Jerome said. "You really need to just shut your face Jerome" "Yacker, calm down" Eddie said. "Hey bro remember when Eddie gave you over 100 dollars to eat creamed carrots", Alfie said. "I remember the first time I met Alfie" Willow said. "Woah, woah, hold on you too are a couple", Amber said. "Yeah", Willow said. Amber stormed upstairs. "I'll go and talk to Amber", Nina said. " "Does anyone know how many times Victor dropped his pin" KT said. "Way too many times to count!" Patricia said. "I've been here since my first year of high school and every single night he would drop it" Meanwhile, Nina was talking to Amber "Amber, it's fine.. Guys aren't worth all of these tears. "But Nina I loved him" "I know but sometimes, when life gives you lemons, the juice is sour. It's ok. We traveled on an airplane for 8 hours and a train for 4 hours just too see you cry? I don't think so. C'mon tomorrow's graduation and if you don't stop crying, I will take away your heels." "No not my heels", Amber said. "Then stop crying-" She was cut off by Alfie. "Look, Ambes I still love you. But I love Willow too." "Get away from me Alfie" "Well I just broke up with Willow just so I can be with you." 'Really" "Yeah, I love you Princess Millington", Alfie said. "I love you too-" Downstairs they were talking about all the times Patricia dumped different liquids on people. "It's 10:00, tomorrows graduation and I really want to hear I pin drop" "Wow that's the only time I heard him change it" Patricia said. "Goodnight, I love you yacker" "I love you too weaselface" All of the students couldn't believe that graduation was the next day…..

**I made an extra long one cause you guys are the best! K bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It is the morning of graduation. They all get dressed up in their graduation outfits. Somehow, Amber got Nina to wear heels. There were a lot of pictures taken. All of them couldn't eat breakfast because they all of their stomachs hurt from the excitement. At 8:00, the students made their way to the school. They did one more rehearsal even though they've been doing it for a month. At 9:00, the ceremony started. The kids sat in their chairs behind the curtain, as Mr. Sweet said a few words. "Hello family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness with graduation of the students from Anubis house." "This sounds a lot like a wedding" Patricia thought. "Now without further ado I give to you the graduating class of 2014. After they got their diplomas, the valedictorian, Fabian got up to say a few words. "4 years ago, I thought this was just a normal school with normal kids. Then Nina Martin showed up. She showed me that this isn't just a boarding school in England. She showed me that this is a place full of adventure and friendship and mystery. These 4 years have been the best years of my life because of the memories that were made here like Donkey Day back in 2012 or the firework display in 2013. These memories showed me that it isn't the goodbyes that matter, it's the memories and how they were created. That's why I want this speech to be one of the last memories that we all have together. So I would like to say one more thing "Nina Martin, you have been my shining star ever since I first saw you. And you are my chosen one, I guess what I'm trying to say is Nina, will you marry me?...


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes of course I will" Nina answered Fabian. They shared a romantic kiss on stage. Eddie interrupted. "Wait, hold on this isn't the only proposal this morning. "Yacker, you are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" "Of course slimeball." The audience cheered and clapped. came back on stage. "Well here I present the graduating class of 2014." Everyone threw their caps up in the air. After the graduation, everyone went back to Anubis house for a party. Patricia and Nina were showing off their rings to everyone. The DJ came on the mic. "Everyone grab a partner, it's time to slow things down a bit" The couples danced and it felt so romantic. "Why did you propose to me today?" Patricia asked Eddie. "Well these moments are some of our last in high school and I wanted to make today special for you." Eddie answered. He twirled Patricia. "But Eddie, when we finally to settle down and start a family,where are we going to live? My family is here but yours is in America."Patricia said. "Why do we have to choose that now?" Eddie said. "Because..."

**EDDIE PROPOSING TO PATRICIA WAS ALL wackerpeddie's idea on instagram**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Because you applied for college in America and I applied for college here. It would never work, have to travel for over 8 hours to see each other. I couldn't do that". Patricia said while she started to tear up. "Well what you don't know is that I also applied to that college here. I made it in to both colleges but I decided to stay here with you." Eddie said. "Thanks slimeball", Patricia said. "Anytime yacker". "Oh and what are we doing over the summer? Are you staying here?" Patricia said to Eddie. "Well actually I was thinking that we can go on a cruise to the Bahamas", Eddie said. "That would be perfect!" Patricia said right before they kissed. The slow music had just ended and the parents were in the corridor waiting for their children. The children went upstairs to say their last goodbyes. "I will miss you guys so much" Amber said. They all joined in on a group hug. Mara, Joy, Jerome and Willow went downstairs. "Once a Sibuna, Always a sibuna" Nina said. "I'm actually going to miss sneaking off at midnight" Eddie said. "Ohhh, the witching hour!" Alfie said. "I'll never forget you guys" Patricia said. They had a sibuna group hug and they went downstairs to their parents never forgetting all the amazing memories that were made in Anubis house…

**Honestly this made me cry to write the ending. I can't imagine this show ever ending! Thanks for all the support along the way! It means alot! Did anybody notice the classroom number in one of the first chapters? Or one of the quotes in this chapter? PM me if you noticed it! Oh and one more thing, I need an idea for a new HOA fanfic! Anybody have any ideas?**


End file.
